<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Massages to Calm the Body by ChemDeaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137051">Massages to Calm the Body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemDeaf/pseuds/ChemDeaf'>ChemDeaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mer AU, Relaxing massages, Tiso and God Tamer finding each other's sweet spot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemDeaf/pseuds/ChemDeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly fluff with Tiso and God Tamer doing something nice for each other. What better way to do that than a nice massage! Here are their first time with each other. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>God Tamer &amp; Tiso (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Massages to Calm the Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first part was sitting all typed up for a few weeks now till I got the second part done. God Tamer is slightly prickly since she was not used to the reef peaceful atmosphere compared to the chaotic and dangerous coliseum. Still, she trust Tiso enough to stay and hang around.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, God Tamer," Tiso called out as he patted a warm relatively flat rock. He was resting on an adjacent rock just elevated enough for him to sit comfortably. He had been trying to convince God Tamer for a relaxing back rub for a long while and had been rejected each time. He hoped he was able to convince her this time.</p><p>"What?" an annoyed growl answered him. God Tamer was some distance away, turning her attention to Tiso. She was trying to find a good rock to relax on and feel the sun.</p><p>"How about this one? It's very warm."</p><p>God Tamer took a moment to look at the rock before swimming and crawling over to take a better look. Aside from the slight wet area where Tiso patted it, the rock was dry. She frowned and touched it. It was warm and inviting. She gave a little glare at Tiso, trying to figure out what his game was.</p><p>"I was thinking you can lie on your stomach. Why don't you try it out?"</p><p>God Tamer huffed and started to climb on top of it. She was suspicious but nothing seemed to be going wrong yet. She trusted Tiso enough to see what game he was playing. She kept him within her sight as she waited.</p><p>Tiso knew that asking her outright was going to get him rejected, so he thought to try something small. He reached out and hesitated when she gave indication that she was watching. “I was thinking that I will try something else. I’d like to...well, if you don't like it, I can stop." He saw her give him the approval and grinned. He reached out to her hand closest to him and started working out the palm area. He had to lean over in order to make it less awkward for God Tamer.</p><p>With no indication of stopping from God Tamer, Tiso worked down the arm. He could see her eyes trying to stay awake while everything else was attempting to make her sleep. By the time he reached her shoulder, God Tamer was calm and relaxed. Now, he could get to the back rub he meant to do.</p><p>Tiso was careful in making sure God Tamer knew where his hands were as he moved them from the shoulder to the top of her back. She had lazily let her arm drop as he worked on her neck. Soft sounds escaped from God Tamer as he worked out the knots the best he could. Focused in his work, Tiso hadn't noticed her fin was slowly folding down. He did notice how limp God Tamer was once he worked on the area just above her fin on her back. He stopped, staring in surprise at her fin lying flat on her back.</p><p>God Tamer gave an annoyed sound when the massage stopped and attempted to shoot a glare at Tiso, hoping he would continue. He saw the glare and misunderstood, taking his hands off.</p><p>"Ah, shit. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He moved to inspect her better.</p><p>"Ugh!" Mustering some strength, she reached for one of Tiso's arms, holding it tight. "I did not say stop. Keep going, or I will kill you." She had not felt this relaxed in a long time, and there was no way Tiso was going to stop now. The combined stare and hold from God Tamer made Tiso swallow.</p><p>"Right, okay." Tiso moved back to where he was once she let him go. He continued down the length of her back as she dozed off. After reaching her tail part, he started to massage back up, focusing on those parts of her back that made her go calm. He wanted this to last a while.</p><p>When God Tamer finally roused, she noticed the sun had moved a significant distance across the sky. That concerned her as she took stock of her surroundings. She found Tiso on the other side, lightly massaging her other arm. He turned and smiled at her upon realizing she was awake.</p><p>“Slept well?” he asked, relenting his hold on her arm.</p><p>Groggily, she recalled the event that led her to be lying on the warm rock with Tiso massaging her. She quickly checked herself, surprised that she was not tied up, hurt, or killed. It was then she realized a horrifying revelation and hissed with fury at Tiso.</p><p>The once flat fins stood up, adding to her scary features.</p><p>Tiso yelped at the sudden change and shrinked back. He was not expecting that reaction and worried what he did that made her so upset.</p><p>“You’re not to tell anyone about this!”</p><p>Still scared, Tiso tried to understand what she was talking about. “T-tell anyone what?”</p><p>“My weak spot!” She growled upon the further confusion on Tiso’s face. “The place where I become useless and open for an attack.”</p><p>He perked up. “Oh, the sweet spot. Is that why your fin went down so low?” He squeaked upon the warning growl. “Um, I won’t tell anyone. H-hey, if it makes you feel better…” He noted the guarded expression God Tamer had as he tried to pull himself up for a confident boost. “I can tell you my spot.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “Why will you tell me that?”</p><p>“W-well, you seem upset that I know it, so consider it fair trade that you know mine just in case.” She didn’t say anything, prompting him to continue.</p><p>-</p><p>God Tamer did not have the opportunity to try out Tiso's weak spot yet. She did not have a reason to aside from making sure Tiso was telling her the truth. That day when Tiso discovered hers, she had hissed at him before leaving after he told her. She wasn't in the mood to scratch it. The rest of the week was filled with tension which drove her a little crazy. She was waiting for Tiso to use the knowledge against her despite his promise. In turn, she could sense him being nervous around her. Good. She wasn't going to let her guard down so easily. The rest of the mers kept their distance which she did not mind. It meant that she could protect herself in case Tiso did tell anyone else.</p><p>However, she missed her nights at Tiso's cave. She had been avoiding it in case it happened while she slept. It wore her down. by the fourth night, she swam tiredly into the cave for at least some familiarity. By the fifth night, she convinced Tiso to wrap around her. Later, she asked Tiso to massage her back.</p><p>Sometime later, God Tamer munched on a snack in Tiso's cave. It was not officially hers yet, but she had been spending time there often. She heard someone swim by and looked out. Outside of the cave was Tiso swimming in angry circles. She could tell based on how much he was twisting and looks like he was arguing with an invisible opponent. She leaned out of the cave and finished her snack.</p><p>She was not really listening to whatever Tiso said, but she gathered enough it was about Hornet. All she cared about was that Tiso hadn't calmed down for a few days. It was wounding him up and starting to affect her as well. She gave an annoyed sigh.</p><p>"Tiso," she said, in her usual stern voice.</p><p>"What." Tiso turned to her as he tried to still his agitating tail.</p><p>"Come here." She waved him over.</p><p>"God Tamer-"</p><p>"I said, come here," she repeated, motioning to him a little more aggressively.</p><p>Tiso gave an annoyed groan. "Look, I'm not discussing it with you, ok?"</p><p>"Not that- ugh, fine." God Tamer swam out to grab Tiso who was surprised by it. He tried to swim away, but she was not letting him. Struggling with Tiso to the cave would take awhile, so she decided to settle on a nice area nearby and made Tiso sit in front of her.</p><p>Tiso was pathetically trying to get away. She growled behind him and said, "Keep still, or this will be painful." She tightened her grip on him until he stopped trying to squirm away. Satisfied that he was not going to try and escape the moment she let go, she rested her hands on either side of his neck.</p><p>He had mentioned his weak spot was the neck and shoulder area, so she started massaging there. The result was not as instantaneous like she thought. Instead of making Tiso a boneless fish, he merely slumped forward. She continued working, putting that thought at the back of her mind.</p><p>The massage continued down Tiso's back which resulted in him lying on the soft covered rocks nearby. "Mm, Tamer...? Can you travel back up...?" She obliged and noticed him becoming quite boneless once she reached his neck area again. Once she was satisfied, she finished her ministration on Tiso's back and relaxed next to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic!</p><p>Mer AU belongs to @dooblebugs at tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>